Erigor
Erigor was the strongest member of the former Eisenwald Guild. He became known as a "Shinigami" due to being a Mage that only accepted assassination jobs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Page 15 This epithet of him was supported by his weapon of choice, a scythe. Appearance Erigor is a tall man with silver hair and dark eyes. His chest and arms are adorned with tattoos, there are also two singles under his eyes. He is dressed in a long skirt, somewhat reminiscent of worn hakama, gloves and black scarf. He wears geta on his feet. Synopsis Lullaby arc Erigor ordered his guild members to secure Lullaby, a Magic death flute, so he could kill all the Guild Masters during their meeting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 19-20Kageyama returned with the flute as Erigor took over a train and after punishing Kageyama for alerting Flies of their plans.As Team Natsu found their way to Erigor, Erigor left and had his guild deal with themFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 11-16 while he prepared a Wind Wall to trap them in the train station.He had almost casted it as Erza Scarlet challenged him. Erigor surprisingly trapped her before the fight could be begin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 12-14 After resting awhile, Erigor headed towards the guild masters however he was stopped by Natsu Dragneel who was riding Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 17, Pages 18-20 As the two began a battle of fire and wind, Erigor casted his Storm Mail spell which canceled all fire Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 16-20 As Natsu refused to be beaten (and got angrier), Erigor's storm mail wore off as Natsu's anger makes his flames hotter and fire sucks up oxygen, causing Erigor's Wind Magic to weaken. After Happy told Natsu to give up and let Gray Fullbuster take care of him, Natsu went into a mad rage and defeated Erigor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Pages 10-20 According to police reports, Erigor escaped from being arrested (unlike his other guild mates) and hasn't been seen since.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, page 6 Oración Seis arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Erigor reappeared as an ally of Oracion Seis and blocked Natsu and Gray's path after they defeated all the members of Naked Mummy. He proceeded to fight Natsu, but was defeated shortly after, being knocked unconscious. His clothes are later stolen from him by the revived Jellal.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 55 Magic and Abilities Oshibana Station wrapped in Erigor's wind.jpg|Wind Wall Wind_blades.png|Unnamed Wind Blades Erigors_tornado.jpg|Storm Bringer Stormmail.jpg|Storm Mail Wind_shred.png|Storm Shred Emara_Balam.jpg|Emera Balam Magic_wind_palm.jpg|Magic Wind Palm Wind Magic: Erigor is a master of Wind Magic, being able to create and manipulate the wind around him to his will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 13, Page 13He chose this kind of Magic as wind is, according to his own words, capable of being sharp and unblockable, something that made it perfect for a Mage specialising in assassinations like himself. With his wind spells, Erigor managed to hold the upper hand for most of his fight with Natsu, despite being eventually defeated. *'Flight': Through the use of Wind Magic, Erigor is capable of lifting himself high up in the air, in order to move around freely, evade attacks and cross long distances in short times.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 14, Page 2 *'Wind Wall': Erigor is capable of creating a tornado that surrounds a certain area in order to cut it off from the outside world. Things from the outside can enter it, while the ones from the inside get cut into pieces if they try to get out of it.It seems to be a definitive and incredibly powerful magic, as not even Erza Scarlet, an S-Class Mage and the strongest woman in all of Fairy Tail, was able to escape it at all. Erigor casted it around the station to keep Natsu and the others captured.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 14 This spell remained unnamed in both manga and anime. *'Wind Blades': Another unnamed technique, Erigor was shown moving his hands in a strange pattern before firing several blades of wind at his opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 15, Page 14 *'Storm Wall': Erigor is capable of using wind as a shield. His shield's defenses are enough to block Natsu's Fire Dragon Roar. (Anime only). *'Storm Bringer' (暴風波''Bōfūha'' lit. Storm Wave): As an offensive technique, Erigor can fire tornadoes at his opponent which spin and cut them with wind blades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 12-13 *'Storm Mail' (暴風衣''Bōfūkoromo'' lit. Storm Robe) : One of Erigor's trump cards, he can create an armor of wind which not only increases his defenses, but also augments his destructive power. Although the winds created by Erigor's Storm Mail can blow out fire Magic, Natsu was able to strip off Erigor's Storm Mail by heating the surrounding air with his flames.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 18, Pages 16-20 *'Storm Shred': While Erigor is using Storm Mail, he is capable of firing more powerful wind blades at his opponents. This attack was unnamed in the manga.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Page 3 *'Emera Baram' (翠緑迅''Midori Midori Jin'' lit. Green Speed): Arguably one of Erigor's most destructive spells, Erigor places his two index and middle fingers in a X shape in front of him and fires a concentrated blast of wind blades at his enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Page 6 Erigor is capable of killing enemies with this technique by slicing them into pieces; however, Natsu was able to survive even after being hit by Emera Baram.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 19, Page 7 *'Magic Wind Palm:' Erigor slaps his hands and creates a huge wind wave. Equipment Scythe: Erigor wields a giant scythe which he usually carries in his back. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 20 Trivia * Erigor's wanted poster can be seen in the omake, Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class, Page 2 Major Battles *Natsu Dragneel vs. Erigor *Natsu Dragneel vs. Erigor: Rematch References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Guild Ace